Vampires, Demons and Werewolves, Oh my!
by ZombiesGoRawrr
Summary: Skins Gen 2 cast with appearances from some first gen characters and original characters. The story follows Jasper and his half-sister Naomi as hunters, fighting evil and trying to live as normal teenagers at the same time. Defend the good, Defeat the evil. In the progress of writing another skins fic at the same time as this so please review :)
1. An introduction of sorts

You know most of the human race is oblivious to supernatural goings on in the world and that's how we'd like it to stay. "we?" I hear you ask, well that's a good question, we're known as hunters and hunters are the ones that protect the world. Ok so that sounds pretty dramatic I mean that's the job description and it is what we do but there's more to it than that. We keep the humans in the dark about what's going on, it's safer that way, we also protect the creatures and supernatural beings who want to live quiet normal lives but the main and (I probably shouldn't say it) most fun part of the job is the actual hunting. We slay or sometimes capture the ones who mean to cause harm to innocents, vampires, demons, stray werewolves, ghosts (yes ghosts, they're like an imprint left behind by an evil being, nothing like Casper… believe me) and a whole host of other weird and wonderful (but pretty dangerous and most of the time deadly) creatures. Of course like I said before there are some of these various species that choose to fight on the good side or sometimes they like to remain neutral, so we defend them. Defend the good, defeat the evil, it's the way of the hunter and my way of life.

My name is Jasper Ashwood and I'm a hunter. Well obviously that's not all I am, I'm a sixteen year old kid who lives in Bristol with my mother Rose, stepdad Shaun and ten year old brother Jake. We live in an alright sized house that backs onto the woods and next door in a house with a bright yellow door live Naomi Cambell, her mother Gina and her stepdad Kieran. Naomi is my half-sister, you probably think it's a weird set up that they live next door but it's better that way believe me, it's a little complicated so let me explain. Our dad (in the biological sense only, I never even met the asshole) was dating Gina and when she found out she was pregnant with Naomi she was over the moon, he however, thought it would be a good idea to cheat on her, so he had a one night stand which resulted in me. He left once he found out about Naomi and neither Gina nor my mother saw him for a year, by the time Naomi was five months old and I was three months old he came back only to meet up with our mothers to let them know that we were both his kids. After that he disappeared for good and our mothers decided to keep in contact so that Naomi and I would be in each other's lives. They grew quite close in those first couple of years and when the house next to Gina's was up for sale my mother jumped at the chance and moved in. I love them both for that, when I was four my mum met Shaun, they fell in love, got married and two years later they had Jake. Shaun was dad to me and Naomi as well as Jake until Gina married Kieran when we were twelve and with that we were all happy, both of our mothers had people they loved who loved them back and we had dads who actually wanted to stick around. Yeah it was all happy families and boring mundane lives until a week before Naomi's thirteenth birthday.

Jake and I were at Naomi's because our mum and Shaun gone out with Shaun's sister for dinner. We were playing a board game in the living room when a knock came from the front door; Gina had gone to answer it and came back to the living room with a look of confusion on her face. She was followed by a tall pale skinned man in a tight fitting black three piece suit, he had short mousy brown hair geld perfectly into place and had thin rimmed glasses covering his glowing golden brown eyes. He introduced himself as Markus and began to explain that we were hunters, of course we didn't have a clue what he was on about so went into a little more detail.

"The hunter gene is passed on from parent to child and with you two I'm assuming it's the absent father. The hunter gene causes us to be stronger, faster, quicker healing and more agile than regular humans, all hunters need to be trained and you two are no exception. I was sent here to be your mentor and once Jasper has turned thirteen then you will have to start training, your powers begin to show at thirteen and you will need to learn to control it. I'll be in touch the day after so I don't interrupt the celebrations."

So the day after my birthday he turned up again and took us to where we would be training and learning all of the things that hunters needed to know. He took us through the woods at the back of our houses until we got to a lone standing wooden house. Downstairs was a large living room area with shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls, the kitchen which had racks of ingredients for potions and various other "hunter activities" as Markus put it and the final room downstairs was Markus's study which is also the only room we've never been allowed in. Upstairs there were several bedrooms and the attic was home to a lot of cages of various sizes in case we needed to lock something up overnight or longer (more than once have we had werewolves stay overnight). The house is great but the best part (in my opinion) is the basement, this is where we train and where we keep all the weapons, enchanted items, armour and any other important equipment. The basement is actually three times the size of the house, at one end there's a shooting range and archery targets and racks full of equipment to use. At the opposite end a large matted area for hand to hand combat and lining the walls are practice dummies for weapon use along with more racks, shelves and a few lockers all full to the brim with gear we needed to learn to use.

So there you have it, three years on and we train everyday patrol every night and somehow manage to keep up with schoolwork and have a social life. We have quite a diverse group of mates who know about our secret, they're the only ones that know actually… apart from our families, there's Freddie he's a skater, stoner and all around good guy, Cook he puts on a brash laddish exterior but inside he's a softie, JJ's a sweetheart who gets "locked on" sometimes he's also a werewolf, Thomas is an always happy eager to help guy who sees the best in everyone, Pandora (or Panda as we usually call her) is completely bonkers but in the best way, she's a seer (as in seeing the future and stuff) and her and Thomas make a great couple, the final member of our group is Effy our always mysterious mind reader (really she's a telepath) and obviously Naomi and I. Naomi is more reluctant to let people in to our group than I am, I mean obviously I'm cautious but she can be closed off even from her friends to a certain extent but they understand, the only two people she is completely open with are Effy and me, Effy because no one can hide anything from her and me because we have a strong bond, not just as brother and sister or as hunters but because we have each other's lives in our hands every time we step out on patrol.

Tonight's patrol was quiet and with no slaying to be done we headed home early since we're starting college in the morning. Roundview or "an utter shithole full of wee arse holes" according to Kieran, he's a politics lecturer there so I'm taking his word for it. We turned into our street when Naomi nudged me in the ribs.

"Watch it, I have a sword remember" I warn her playfully whilst gesturing to the sheathed weapon hanging from my belt.

"Sorry" she replies mockingly "was just wandering what you were thinking."

"Just thinking about tomorrow, going to be weird for the first few days but the gang's going to be there so it'll be a laugh at least."

"Hopefully."

We stopped outside Naomi's house, I hugged her goodnight before walking next door to my own. I walked through the front door locking it behind me, all the lights were out. Everyone must be in bed already, I check my watch, yep 12:15am, I head upstairs to my room taking off weapons along the way. Once I get to my room I have half my gear in my hand and place it on the desk quickly removing the rest before stripping down to my boxers and getting into bed. I pass out almost as soon as my head hit's the pillow with my last thought being that I hoped tomorrow would be as quiet as tonight's patrol, the last thing we needed was demons showing up when we had to lay low.


	2. Oops!

**Apologies for the mix up, the chapter I uploaded was for my other story, not sure how it happened but here is the actual second chapter thanks for reading. **

**Jasper's pov**

I woke up to the annoying buzz of my alarm. I turn over to turn it off before it gives me a headache. Deciding shutting my eyes again would be a bad idea; I got up and headed for a shower to wake myself up. I took a goof ten minutes to shower before getting out and towelling off, I wrap the towel around my waist and stare in the mirror throwing my hands through my bright white hair, ahh now that's a story.

You see about six months after we started training with Markus we were allowed to go on patrol on our own. Markus told us a witch had been seen causing trouble but she wasn't very powerful and was mainly a threat of exposure so we were to threaten her and take her down if she didn't comply, so we headed out and saw her within an hour of looking. Long story short a fight broke out, she had a fondness for ice spells and I got hit in the back of the head with one and knocked out. When I woke up Naomi told me she sliced the bitch in half, Markus warned that if she had been properly trained she could have killed me and that I was lucky I got away with minor injuries and somehow the spell altered the hair follicles on my head and now it just grows white which doesn't bother me, I mean I get some funny looks but I pawn it off as genetics and they think nothing of it.

I head back to my room to get dressed, black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a plain white v neck and a black cardigan; I throw on my black converse since they seem to be the most intact pair before heading to my desk and grabbing a knife and a stake to throw in the bottom of my bag. Satisfied that I look half decent and have stuff in case of surprise attacks I head downstairs. I can hear mum and Shaun in the kitchen.

"Jas that you?" mum called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, just away to get Naomi"

"Alright well have fun and keep an eye on each other yeah."

"As always" I picked up my longboard that was leaning against the hall wall and head out the front door.

I hopped over the fence of the front garden and up to Naomi's door, not bothering to knock before I enter since Gina opens the door when she gets up for me. I walk through the hall glancing at the embarrassing photos of young Naomi and myself as I go to the kitchen, Gina and Kieran were sitting at the table drinking coffee and I suspected Naomi was getting dressed.

Gina looked up smiling at me "hello dear, she just got out of the shower, fancy a cuppa?"

"Do you even have to ask Gina" I laugh, I've never refused a cup of tea from this woman and I wasn't about to start.

She gave me my tea and I sat chatting away with her and Kieran while waiting for Naomi, I loved Kieran and Gina to bits and often sat chatting to them while I waited for Naomi to do something. I could hear Naomi moving around in her room from the kitchen, probably lost her favourite knife again, I thought to myself.

**Naomi's pov**

"Shit" I mumble under my breath and let out a sigh. I can't find my good knife I'll just have to take a spare, can't go unprepared last time I did Jasper had to steak a vamp and I couldn't do much to help so I have definitely learned my lesson.

Fuck it, I grabbed my bag threw a couple of stakes in making sure they were covered and threw it over my shoulder while I made my way downstairs. I could hear voices in the kitchen before I went in, Jasper, Kieran and my mum were doing their usual and talking about god knows what. My mum didn't even bother to look up when she asked me if I wanted a cup.

"No thanks, we better get going" I replied.

"She's right, thanks for the tea Gina" Jasper said standing up and giving my mum a hug.

"Anytime dear you know that" she beamed at him.

I turned to go out the door followed by Jasper "see you at college Kier" he shouted behind him. Once outside I grabbed my longboard off the porch and Jasper grabbed his and we started to walk a bit down the road. We live on the outskirts of Bristol but the college is only a fifteen minute board ride away, not amazing but better than walking by any means. I drop my board at my feet and watch Jasper do the same.

"Race ya down the slope?" asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"Do you even have to ask" I replied as I pushed off with my left foot down the slight hill.

We've skated this hill almost every day since we were twelve and I love it, the row of houses at the bottom make it a challenge to not land in someone's front garden which adds fun to our races. I was in front until I saw Jasper over take me from the right hand side, he was going faster than me but by the looks of it he wasn't going to crash. We were about to reach the bottom of the hill when a man stepped out in front of us, I slammed my foot on the back of my board and skid to a stop, Jasper though was not so lucky, he swerved to avoid the man and flew over a knee high wall into someone's garden.

I walked over to him knowing he wouldn't be badly hurt, hunter powers and all that, I peered over the wall and laughed, he'd gotten caught in a bush and was half-heartedly fighting his way out when the man came over to us.

"Bloody hell kid, are you alright?" he asked in a think Liverpool accent with genuine concern etched onto his face.

"Yeah I'm fine" Jasper replied as he got out of the bush "it was entirely my fault, I was going too fast and I didn't see you, are you alright sir?"

"Yeah I'm fine and no need for the sir, the names Rob, Rob Fitch" he extended a hand to Jasper who took it with a smile, always a people person.

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Jasper and this is Naomi" he said gesturing to me.

"Pleasure to meet you love" he extended his hand to me.

"You too" I replied as I shook his hand "sorry about your bush"

"Don't worry about it, we just moved in so there's nothing sentimental about it."

"Well it was lovely to meet you but we don't want to be late for college" I said trying to be as polite as possible when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I don't know what it was but it was red, the most beautiful eye catching shade of red. I turned to face whatever it was and was stunned by what I was seeing, a short girl with bright red hair and big brown eye was looking at me with her lips curled up into a smile, wow, it took me a minute to realise that Jasper was stood beside me and Rob.

"Yeah we better go" Jasper said as he looked from me to the redhead "it was lovely meeting you Rob and if you need help with anything give me a shout, number 62 Wood lane at the top of the hill."

"Will do, see you around." Rob replied with a huge grin.

Jasper and I walked down the road a bit before getting back on our boards. He kept looking at me and smirking, usually I would have rolled my eyes or made a sarcastic comment but all I could think of bright red and amazingly warm brown eyes.


	3. Glowing Blue Eyes

**Emily's pov**

I heard a noise from outside and decided to check it out thinking that dad had dropped something but here I am staring at possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She was fairly tall with wavy platinum blonde hair down just past her shoulders and beautifully pale skin but it was her eyes that drew me in the most, when she turned to look at me I saw them, piercing, striking, impossibly blue and if I'm not mistaken glowing. Wait what? Eyes don't glow….. Do they? I suppose it must be in my head but I could swear that they were glowing. We both stood there just staring at each other for a moment until the boy beside her spoke drawing our attention. He was about the same height as the blonde perhaps a little taller, his skin was just as pale but his hair was bright snowy white but he looked my age, I wonder how he managed that it definitely wasn't dyed I could tell that much. He was speaking to my dad something about not wanting to be late for college when he glanced at me and I saw another pair of glowing blue eyes, well they have to be related right? No other explanation really. They said bye to my dad and started off down the street not before the boy looked between me and the blonde with a knowing look almost as if he knew something I didn't.

I was brought back from my thoughts by the voice of my twin.

"Well he was fit."

"You already picked your next victim then Katie?" I asked with my eyebrows raised and my lips curved into a smirk.

"Whatever lezza" she replied with a huff "you know I always get what I want" with a wink she walked off back to the house not before shouting over her shoulder "oh, and Emsy? I saw you eyeing up that blonde now hurry or we'll be late yeah."

I let out a sigh as my dad came to my side. "You alright love?"

"Yeah dad I'm fine, just Katie being Katie" I smiled "who was that you were talking to?"

"A couple of kids from up the hill, Jasper and Naomi I think they said, seem like nice kids they were on their way to college when the lad crashed into the garden, he's alright though even offered to help if we needed anything."

On their way to college, so that means I'd be seeing the blonde again. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. I decided going to get my bag before Katie bit my head was a good idea so I headed back into the house.

The whole way to college Katie was talking but I didn't hear a word. I was lost in thoughts of blue eyes and blonde hair.

Once we got there we had to sit through a boring assembly to sort us into our form groups. I saw the boy and girl from earlier sitting with a group of people who didn't look like they would all be friends. There was a tall skinny boy with olive skin and a mop of black hair, who looked like a stoner, a slightly shorter boy with messy sandy blonde hair who appeared to be the loudest in the group, a blonde girl with her hair in pigtails and wore bright clothing who couldn't seem to sit still she was holding hands with a dark skinned boy with a huge warm smile on his face, a boy with a mess of curly brown hair who looked a little nervous, not that I could blame him really and a skinny brunette with piercing blue eyes who had a looked bored. Of course the white haired boy and my mystery blonde from earlier were sat amongst them. Hold on. My mystery blonde? Dangerous thought there Emily, she might not even be gay. I only paid enough attention to learn that my form tutor was Kieran, a scruffy looking middle aged Irish man.

Once we were let out of the hall we headed to our form classes for a sort of 'get to know you' session. I couldn't help but notice as I walked the halls to class with Katie that the group I'd noticed before were in front of us. They were laughing and chatting before turning into a classroom. I looked at the door, oh same form then, maybe I'll get a chance to speak to her. I walked in and sat in a seat beside Katie, not that I really wanted to but I didn't know anyone else and the class was almost full.

A few minutes later Kieran came in reading a sheet of paper "fecking hell" he dropped the sheet on his desk and looked at the class "right, well I'm Kieran" he sat down "and that bloody sheet says we should go around the room and say something about ourselves so I guess I'll start, I'm Kieran and I fucking hate teaching, now you Jack Frost."

"Wow Kier I'm hurt" said the white haired boy from this morning while he laughed "I'm Jasper and last month I lost a bet with Cookie so now I have "the cookie monster is fucking ace" tattooed on my arse." He sat down and the sandy haired boy let out a huge laugh.

"You next then Cookie" Kieran remarked.

"Alright" he stood up "my name is James Cook, otherwise known as Cook, Cookie or the Cookie monster, I like to fuck and get fucked up and that pretty much sums me up" he laughed and took his seat.

Kieran then pointed to the curly haired boy "I'm Jonah Jerimiah Jones or JJ" he then went on to real of some statistics before Cook put his hand on JJ's shoulder.

"Locked on mate."

"Sorry" JJ replied and smiled sheepishly before sitting down.

Katie was next and of course I knew what she was going to say "I'm Katie, I've never not had a boyfriend" a wide smile on her face, not really something to be too proud of I thought before she gestured to me "oh and that's my lezza sister" and with that she sat down.

I was gob smacked for a minute before Kieran spoke "why don't you speak for yourself."

"Thanks" I smiled at him "I'm Emily, I love photography and unlike Katie I've never had a boyfriend" I sat and couldn't help but look at the blonde. Her eyes met mine and I couldn't help but think she looked a little relieved.

"Okay Blondie your go."

"I'm Naomi, I hate injustice" she then locked eye with me for a second "and I've also never had a boyfriend" she then took her seat again. My mind was racing, she likes girls, she was looking at me when she said it, and does she like me, bloody hell. I was pulled from my thought when Cook spoke.

"The Cookie monster is always 'ere if you want to give it a try" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up Cook" Naomi and the blue eyed brunette spoke in unison.

The rest of the class went much the same. The blue eyed brunette was called Effy apparently her mums having an affair, the excitable blonde girl from earlier was called Pandora or Panda, her boyfriend Thomas was from the Congo and the olive skinned boy was Freddie who loved to skate.

They all seemed nice enough and they were pretty funny just to watch to be honest. The bell went and I headed off in search of my English classroom which took a good ten minutes so I wasn't surprised when there was just one seat left although I got the shock of my life when I saw who it was next to.

**Naomi's pov**

"You like her and don't deny it" Jasper argued on our walk to class.

"So maybe I do" I finally relented "it's not like anything will happen."

"I wouldn't be so sure Naoms" he smiled "she couldn't keep her eyes off you."

"Really?" I asked and couldn't help but smile.

"Yes really, Cook agrees and if you don't believe us, ask Effy."

We got into English and our group took over the back right corner, well most of us Thomas is off doing something sporty I think, I couldn't really remember what he had said I was too preoccupied by a certain redhead.

I looked over to see Jasper sit beside Cook both speaking in whispers with Effy who was sat behind them with Panda.

"What are they talking about?" I ask Freddie and JJ who sat in front of me.

"I dunno" Freddie replied shrugging.

Just then the classroom door opened and Emily came in and paused looking at me before walking in my direction. She sat in the seat next to me and smiled at me.

"Sorry this was the only empty seat" she held her hand out for me to take "I'm Emily."

"Naomi" I said taking her hand "sorry about this morning with Jasper."

"No need to apologise I'm just glad he didn't break a bone or anything" she laughed, not that a fall that small would be quite enough to break his bones but she didn't know that. I laughed with her and we enjoyed casual conversation while sort of paying attention to the lecturer but not really, not much was going on anyway I mean it is only the first day.

The bell went and I invited her to join us for lunch because quite frankly I enjoyed her company. We entered the social area and sat at the sofas already occupied by most of the gang.

"Alright red?" Cook asked "Naomikins treating you right?"

"Bugger off Cook and leave the ladies alone" Jasper said holding back a laugh.

"Laugh all you want Jas your just jealous Noams here gets all the ladies" Cook winked at Emily making her laugh and blush.

Effy came and sat beside Cook along with Freddie and Katie. Effy looked at me for a moment then smirked; damn I hate her bloody mind reading although it is handy. I couldn't help but notice Katie staring at Jasper like he was a piece of meat which made me a little uneasy, I mean he's my brother I'm aloud to be protective and Katie Fitch seems like the kind of girl he'd need protecting from.

"So" Katie started still staring at Jasper "got any other tattoos apart from the one of Cooks name?"

Is she really trying to flirt with him using his tattoos? I furrow my brow and avert my gaze looking at Emily who seemed to be looking at them in the same way when she caught my gaze. She leaned in close so no one else could here "I think she fancies him a bit, sorry if it's making you uncomfortable."

I smile at her a little as she moves so I can speak into her ear "no need, just being protective." She laughs a little and I can't help but laugh with her.

"Well I have a tattoo representing each of the people I hold the closest" Jasper begins to answer "a rose for my mother on my thigh, Jake and Naomi's signatures" he holds up his left wrist to show her "a peace symbol for the wonderful woman that is Gina Cambell" he laughs at this "and a small dove just above my heart for Rory" he smiles sadly when he says his name.

I move from Emily and kiss him on the head before sitting back down she pats my hand and smiles at me, Christ she's lovely I keep thinking as a slightly uncomfortable silence falls until Katie asks the inevitable.

"Who's Rory?"

Jasper just smiles at her and answers honestly "someone amazing whom I loved dearly but he's gone now" he looks at his hand when he says the last bit. It's been almost a year since Rory died and it's gotten easier for Jasper to speak about him but I can tell it still hurts him.

"He was a top bloke" Cook chimes in "and he wouldn't want you making them sad puppy eyes" he went over and dragged jasper up into a crushing hug.

"Cheers Cook" he laughed. Just then the sound Icarus Lives starts playing "shit" Jasper wriggles out of the hug and answers his phone "hello?... yeah…. Right now… that bad?...fucking hell…..sorry… of course… we'll be right there….. yeah, yeah, yeah love you too."

He put his phone back in his pocket everyone but the twins knowing who he was speaking to. "We have to go guys" he says to the group while I already stand and start for the door "Markus does have the worst timing."

"Damn right he does" Cook bellows with a laugh "and tell specs I'll be home tonight yeah? Forgot my fooking keys again."

"No worries Cookie" I shout to him across the room while Jasper comes to my side "won't tell him you called him specs though" I winked at him and with that we headed for the cabin. Kind of a lame name I know but we needed something to call it right?


	4. Sam

**Two chapters in one day I am spoiling you, but really I just upload when I write which means that sometimes there will be new stuff and then none for a bit, probably not a good thing anyway enjoy **

**Jasper's pov**

The walk to the cabin didn't take that long we skated about half way and dumped our boards at home so I could grab my sword before heading off through the woods. Naomi and I laughed our way through the woods going on auto pilot, no need to pay attention to where we're going anymore since we go every day. When the cabin was in sight we went up to the front door and straight in without knocking. I was about to shout for Markus when someone threw their arms around me, it took a second for me to realise who it was then I hugged back.

"Bloody hell Maxxie when did you get back?" I asked as we pulled apart.

"Like an hour ago mates" he laughed as he pulled Naomi into a similar hug.

"I fucking missed you Maxxie" Naomi said as she let go of him "why didn't you tell us you were coming."

"Wanted to surprise you and I missed you too Naoms."

"Ah you're here good" Markus said as he came out of his study "there's a young vamp newly sired that has been abandoned" he started as he walked towards us "he killed a woman outside a club last night, the usual routine for this one, offer him the chance to obey the rules if not take action, Maxxie is going to join you since he's here."

"No problem" I said making my way to the basement followed by Naomi and Maxxie.

I went to one of the cabinets and pulled out three rings made of black diamond. These one have an enchantment on them making us somewhat invisible to humans in the way that they can sort of see us but it won't really register in their brains. I throw one to each Naomi and Maxxie as I put mine on. We grab a few stakes each and Naomi straps a knife to her thigh.

"Wish that bloody silver allergy thing wasn't real I'd quite like to be a badass with a blade" Maxxie joked as we headed back up the stairs.

"Wouldn't want you getting hurt" Naomi shoved him playfully "we'd be lost without our favourite gay vampire."

"I thought I was your only gay vampire" Maxxie shot with mock hurt in his voice.

"Don't worry, you are mate" I laugh as I throw my arm around his shoulder.

"Okay you three that's enough for the moment" Markus said as we re-entered the living area "now go on and come here before you go home please."

"Of course" Naomi replied sarcastically rolling her eyes as she went out the front door with Maxxie close behind her.

"Oh Markus, Cook said he'd be back tonight and he forgot his key" I said before leaving.

"Yes well James never remembers the bloody thing but thank you for telling me."

I left the cabin and walked with Maxxie and Naomi back through the woods and onto the streets of Bristol. Maxxie led us in the direction of where the vamp was last seen since Markus had briefed him before we got there so we could get out quicker. Apparently the kids name was Sam and he'd been sired by accident while fighting off the vampire who tried to drink from him, I had to admit that he had balls to try fighting a vamp although he probably didn't even know his attacker was one. We turned down an alley between two clubs in a sleazy part of town.

We stopped at the bottom of a fire escape and Maxxie sniffed trying to pick up the scent of any vamps in the area. He looked up the fire escaping inhaling deeply before turning to us.

"Someone's up there" he said pointing to the roof "definitely a vamp no idea if it's him or not though."

"Only one way to find out" I said as I reached pulling down the ladder.

"Too right" Maxxie agreed before following me up the ladder.

The three of us climbed to the roof making as little noise as possible with Maxxie letting us know we were getting closer. I reached the top and peered over, I couldn't see anyone but I did notice green plastic moving in the breeze. I climbed up and moved quietly over to it when I saw it was a tent. Obviously my first thought was, who the fuck camps on a roof? But then I realised it might be Sam. Naomi must have the same thought as me; she took a stake and stood to the left of the flap while Maxxie did the same to the right. I took my own stake and unzipped the tent.

"Sam you in there?" I asked.

"What do you want?" came a shaky male voice from inside.

"Just want to talk mate" I replied trying to keep my voice light "can you come out?"

There was movement and the sound of a thud before short boy no older than seventeen with floppy ginger hair came out of the tent, his face and clothes covered in blood. He eyed the three of us wearily his eyes widening when he looks at Naomi.

"What do you want?" he asked repeating himself with a little more confidence.

"We're here to give you a choice" Naomi began "we're hunters" she gestured to herself and me "and Maxxie is a vampire." The boy switched his gaze from Naomi to Maxxie "you've got the choice to either come with us and learn to control yourself or we can kill you."

He turned his head back to Naomi "you mean I have a choice in this?" he sounded surprised.

"Of course you do mate" Maxxie piped in "this life isn't for everyone, trust me."

"How do you do it?" he asks thoughtfully.

"I know a guy who works in a hospital; he supplies me with what I need" Maxxie answers the boys question.

"Well I don't" Sam says with a hint of pain in his voice "so what would I do?"

"Animal blood or we can sort you out with blood packs" I answer this time "we have connections in most places."

We stand in silence for a while until Sam speaks up.

"No" he says with defiance in his voice "I can't do this" he shakes his head "my mum and sister already think I'm dead" he looks into my eyes "so I'd prefer to be."

"Are you sure?" I really don't want to end this boy's life although technically whatever vamp did this to him already did.

He nods sadly "yeah, and I want you to do it" he says to me.

"Okay" I move closer to him "stake or beheading?" I ask trying my best not to sound insensitive.

"Stake" I lift my stake holding it to his heart "thank you" he whispers almost inaudibly as I slam the stake through his chest. With a grunt he falls to his knees and turns to ash in front of me.

"Your welcome" I whisper back.

Naomi and Maxxie come to my side and give my shoulders a little squeeze. It's not the first mercy killing we've done and it certainly won't be the last that's for sure, they're just harder to process than when we're fighting someone or something that's obviously bad. We climb back down the fire escape and walk back through the streets of Bristol mainly talking about Maxxie's latest stint on the road.


	5. I'm Psychic

**Naomi's pov**

I went upstairs and flopped onto my bed as soon as I got home. Damn I'm tired. Once we got back to the cabin Markus made us do some sparring and I may have almost broken Jaspers nose when I flipped him over. Anyway once we were done Cook was back from college so we sat about with him and Maxxie for a few hours before I decided sleep would be a good idea and bailed on the boys.

Cook's lived at the cabin for about two years now. His mum's a total bitch who doesn't care about him and his dad's a drunk who lives on a boat somewhere. His mum kicked him out and he was going to stay at Jaspers for a bit when Markus suggested he take one of the rooms in the cabin and no matter how much he tries to deny it Markus loves Cook like he was his own son. In fact Markus takes in a lot of strays who need a place to stay. When Maxxie is on a break from touring with his dance group he stays there, JJ and Chris occupy cages in the attic during the full moon, when Effy and her mum aren't Seeing eye to eye she has her own room and even Thomas stayed here for a bit not long after he arrived in Bristol.

I kick off my vans and slip under the covers not caring that I'm fully dressed and close my eyes. I can feel myself beginning to drift off when I hear my phone buzz. I let out a sigh and grope around for my phone, finding it in my jeans pocket. Only 10pm, bloody hell, I see I have a text from an unknown number.

"_Hey Effy gave me your number and said I should text you so that's what I'm doing, Ems x"_

I can't help but just stare at it for a minute. Effy gave her my number? Wow. She does like to interfere doesn't she, oh well at least the means I don't have to awkwardly ask for it.

"_Yeah sorry about her she can be a bit…. Odd sometimes, so what are you up to? Apart from texting me of course ;) N x"_

Wait, why did you put the face at the end? Ugh Naomi you are such a twat and odd? fucking hell, way to come off like a complete tosser.

"_No problem I'm just trying to block out Katie, she's ranting about how fit she thinks Jasper is, you? E x"_

Maybe she didn't notice my being a toss pot and I knew she wanted to get her claws in my brother. He doesn't see it, too much of a nice guy to notice almost every girl throwing themselves at him. More than once girls have tried to fight me because they thought we were together, I mean come on! He's my damn brother; you just have to pay enough attention to notice that. We have the same pale skin, same blue eyes that glow because of the hunter gene, we're about the same height and if you actually pay attention we have the same laugh which is weird but we're used to it.

"_Should I be warning him then? And just going to bed pretty tired N x"_

I feel kind of bad for saying that, I hope she doesn't think I'm just trying to avoid her because really I do want to talk to her but I can barely keep my eyes open at this point and I think not replying at all we be a little ruder.

"_Hmm maybe not just yet but I'll let you know when it's border line obsession ;) and no problem, speak to you tomorrow yeah? Night E xXx"_

I let out a laugh who knew she could be so sarcastic; of course I want to bloody talk to her tomorrow. I can't help but smile at the extra kisses.

"_Of course, night Ems N xXx"_

With that I threw my phone on my nightstand and slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on my faces and dreams of red hair and brown eyes.

**Jasper's pov**

Fuck my face hurts. Naomi did a number on me when we were sparring, almost broke my nose. That girl is bloody amazing at hand to hand I'm telling you. I roll out of bed and throw some grey skinny jeans, a 'Man Overboard' shirt and a random pair of vans from my bedroom floor before heading downstairs.

"Morning love" mum greets me as I enter the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Busy later?" she asks.

"Not after training, why?" what is she up to?

"Great well no training today I asked Markus already."

"What? What are you up to mum?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I bumped into a nice man yesterday, he and his family have just moved in down the hill so I invited them for dinner" she explained grinning like the Cheshire cat. Pretty sure there's only one guy she can mean.

"No problem mum, can Naoms come?"

"Of course, I half expected her to come anyway."

"Awesome thanks" I kiss her on the cheek and head out the door.

I notice Naomi already waiting for me at the end of the path and kiss her on the head hello before we start down the road.

"You're coming to mine for dinner tonight" I say as we walk.

"Okay but why?"

"The Fitch's are coming" I wink at her as her eyes widen in surprise. Definitely not what she was expecting.

"Why?" She asks with confusion evident in her voice.

"Mum bumped into Rob yesterday and invited his family, well she didn't say Rob she said 'a nice man' so I just naturally assume" I explained as we neared the Fitch house.

Wow! And what are the odds? Emily and Katie stop on the street when they see us and Katie gives us a little wave.

"What a coincidence" I say as we walk over to them "we were just talking about you" I smile as a blush crosses Emily's face and Katie smirks.

"All nice things I hope" Katie says with a wink.

"Of course" I laugh as we all start towards college "you two wouldn't happen to be going out for dinner tonight would you?" I ask.

"Yeah a woman invited our dad and us round yesterday, how did you know?" Emily asks.

"I'm psychic" I say through laughter before Naomi elbows me in the ribs.

"It's his house" she says rolling her eyes.

"His house?" Emily asks "but I thought you were brother and sister?"

"We are" Naomi answers her "we have different mums."

"How are you in the same class then? And if you don't live together how come you both came down the hill?" Emily asked seeming genuinely curious.

"We live next door to one another and she's two months older, my birthdays next week" I reply nonchalantly before Naomi can make a sarcastic remark I know she'll regret later.

Naomi flashes me a look of thanks. She doesn't really like talking about our bastard of a father not that I can blame her it's not my favourite subject.

The question and answer session stopped for the moment as we reach college and head to our forum class. I opt to sit beside Katie so Naomi and Emily can talk; it doesn't take Effy Stonem to tell you that they like each other and since neither of them seem to be doing much as of yet I might as well help them along a little.

"It'll happen" Effy whispers in my ear as she passes.

"Well speak of the devil" I laugh under my breathe.

"What?" Katie asked turning to me.

"Nothing was just talking to myself" I smile at her "so Katie, what sort of stuff do you like?"

"I like fashion, boys, music.."

"Oh sweet, what kind of music?" if there's one thing I can talk about to anyone its music.

"Lots of stuff, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Rhianna, what about you?"

"Fall out Boy, the Wonder Years, Man Overboard, Pierce the Veil, A Day To Remember a mixture of stuff really."

"Bloody hell, you sound just like Ems" she says with a hint of something in her voice that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Well in that case she has good taste" I laugh "should give them a go sometime Katiekins" she smiles at me a little after that.

The rest of the college day goes by pretty uneventfully which is much appreciated on my part. I spent most of the day chatting to Katie and goofing around with Cook, didn't see much of Naomi or Emily which I can only assume is a good thing, I quite like Emily from the little time I spent with her and Katie is growing on me so dinner with the Fitch's should be good. I'm quite looking forward to it actually.


	6. Date?

**Naomi's pov**

"So Emily, favourite band then?" I asked as we sat by a tree on the grass at the front of the college.

"Definitely Tonight Alive, no contest" she replied smiling "what about you?"

"Rise Against, they tackle lots of issues with their music and I really think it makes people more notice."

"Yeah, I really like Make It Stop, such a powerful song" she looked at me with a glint in her eye.

This was one of the best ideas I've had in ages. I asked Emily if she wanted to hang out and talk at lunch instead of hanging out with the rest of the gang mainly because I wanted to get her alone so I could find out more about her. I can tell I'm obviously falling for her already. She's just so sweet and funny and obviously gorgeous.

"Favourite film?" she asked.

"Wow that's a tough one" I had to think for a minute before replying "hmm, I think I'll go with A Nightmare on Elm Street" she looked pleased with my answer.

"One of my favourites" she laughed "although I think Lost Boys would have to be my overall favourite" she flashed me the biggest smile "I mean it's such a classic."

I loved the way her eyes light up when she's talking about things she clearly loves. Love!? Stop Naomi, just like is enough for now. Maybe really like but not love. Not yet.

"I agree, Jasper went as David for Halloween last year" I laughed at the memory "he was a pretty good vampire."

"I'll bet" she replied laughing with me "he has the hair for it."

"That's what I said when he told me his plans."

"So we covered favourite band and movie, what about book?" she asked curiously.

"Oh this one's easy."

She raised an eyebrow for me to continue.

"Obviously the Harry Potter series, JK Rowling should be queen of the world."

We both fell into a fit of laughter after that. I suppose it was pretty funny but so damn true.

"I love her too" she said with a smile once the laughter died down "I also love the Hunger Games books."

"Well looks like we have a lot in common then Fitch" I said playfully.

"Made for each other by the looks of it" she replied quietly with a small smile. God she's cute. I think she might be interested, maybe I should just go for it.

Whilst I have a slight internal battle about whether or not I should ask her out she looks at me and her small smile turns to a smirk as she opens her mouth to speak.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" she asks calmly "like on a date."

I stare at her blankly for a moment. Did she really just ask me out? She probably realised I was struggling to get the words out and now thinks I'm a total idiot. But still she asked me out, I can't believe it. I realise I've been quiet for a little too long as she starts to shift a little uncomfortably.

"Yes" I blurt out "I mean yeah I would love to" I smile at her as she grins at my answer.

"Great" she beams at me "how about we skip afternoon classes and go have that date" she winks at me.

"I didn't have you pegged as a truant" I grin standing up "you're going to be such a bad influence."

She laughs as she gets up too. We head down the road walking side by side as we go. We walk in comfortable silence for a bit before I get up the courage to take her hand, lacing her finger with my own. I look down at our joined hands with a wide smile across my face; I chance a glance at Emily and notice her doing the same. I can't help but feel like my hand was meant to be in hers. It's a total cliché I know but right now that's how I feel and I can tell you that I don't want that feeling to go away. Right now I'm happier than I've been in a long time and I'm nervous and excited to see where this road takes me. The only thing I know about it is that I'll be walking it with Emily Fitch and somehow that makes it worth the trek.

**Look at all that Naomily! **

**I know it's really a rather pathetic amount but I had the idea for their conversation about favourites and just wanted to write that down. I know it's only a short chapter and you don't get to see the date but the Fitch dinner will be next so you might find out what happen. Anyway thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Dinner Time!

**Emily's pov**

"Now remember James no swearing" mum scolded our younger brother as we approached the front door "everyone be on your best behaviour" she gave me a pointed look.

"If you mean me telling them I'm gay, Jasper doesn't care and I doubt his family do either" I said as a matter of fact.

"I mean it Emily" she said as dad knocked "just be like Katie."

I let out a sigh. She's always like this. Jenna Fitch can't accept the fact that her own daughter is gay so whenever we meet someone I get told to keep shtum. I don't think it's fair I mean dad's fine with it, James is a little perv and thinks it's cool and Katie has more or less accepted it.

The door is answered by a tall smiling woman with long black and warm green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rose" she greets us "please come in" she steps back and lets us in before turning to our mother "you must be Jenna."

"Yes, lovely to meet you" she replied shaking her hand "and this is Katie, Emily and James" she said gesturing to each of us "and Rob of course but you've met."

"Hiya" he said with a huge smile.

"Lovely to meet you all, Shaun is through in the kitchen and the boys are upstairs" Rose informed us, she turned to me "Emily was it?" she asked and I nodded "could you be a dear and go ask Jake to come down."

"Umm yeah" I said unsure of why she was asking me "no problem."

"Thanks, he'll probably be in Jaspers room with him and Naomi" she winked at me when no one else was looking. Oh now I get it, I smiled.

I walked up the stairs while she ushered my parents, Katie and James into the sitting room. I got to the top and looked around the landing, there were four doors and one was cracked open letting out a thin line of light and the sound of laughter, must be Jaspers room then. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in" I heard Jaspers voice from the other side.

I pushed open the door and glanced around the room. The room was fairly spacious and the walls were painted with what looked like light blue but it was hard to tell as most of the walls were covered in posters. The window on the far side of the of the room was mostly obstructed by the drum kit in front of it, about a meter away was a desk and beside that a double bed.

Three people were sat cross legged on the bed, Jasper, Naomi and a boy who couldn't have been older than ten and was the spitting image of his mother apart from his chocolate brown hair that was cut into a messy Mohawk.

"Hey Ems" Naomi greeted me with a smile playing on her lips and I couldn't keep a smile off mine.

Our date earlier had been great. We walked around holding hands and talking for a while before ending up in a play park. We goofed around and laughed so much, I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time, it was nice. Of course we had to go our separate ways eventually but not before she walked me home. I told her I could manage but she insisted before reminding me that my house was already on her way, when we got to my door she kissed me on the cheek and told me she'd see me later.

"Hey" I replied.

"Oh so you're Emily" the boy I assumed was Jake said "you were right Nai" he nodded his head in approval.

"Right about what?" I asked Naomi with my eyebrow raised.

"Oh.. umm… nothing" she laughed nervously "ignore him."

Jasper laughed "all good things Ems I promise" he flashed me a reassuring smile "what you doing up here anyway, I half expected mum to yell up."

"Oh right!" I exclaimed remembering "your mum asked me to send Jake down."

"Why?" Jake asked looking wary.

"No idea" I replied.

"Alright I'll go" he said getting up off the bed "was nice meeting you" he smiled as he passed me.

"You can stay here till my mum shouts up" Jasper said as he made space for me beside Naomi "I'm sure Naoms would like that" he laughed as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"I don't doubt it" I laughed as I joined them.

On closer inspection I noticed the space above his bed was home to two swords and some knifes all in sheathes along with an array of photographs. There were plenty of the rest of the gang with a few unknown faces here and there, a few of his mother, Jake and a man that I assumed was Shaun, there were photos upon photos of him and Naomi with various other people and one photo that caught my eye over the others. The photo was of a boy he looked about sixteen, he was smiling widely at the camera his floppy blue hair covering part of his face with his bright green eyes shining through.

Jasper caught my line of vision "that's Rory" he smiled sadly.

"Who was he to you?" I asked as I patted his hand sympathetically.

"He was my best friend and my boyfriend" he smiled at me "we'd known each other pretty much all of our lives" he smiled "Rory, Naomi, Cook and me were inseparable" he shifted a little "when we were thirteen he told me he liked me and he kissed me" he looked at me "it was incredible and I loved him from that moment." He paused for breath before carrying on "he died last year" he shook his head at his own words "he was killed last year" he corrected himself "and it was my fault."

I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around him as Naomi did the same.

"It's wasn't you fault" Naomi said her voice shaking slightly "it was never your fault stop blaming yourself."

He nodded against us "I know" he said letting out a shaky sigh "but I still feel guilty."

We both pulled away from him, I scanned the wall again my eyes landing on a photo of a blonde boy carrying Naomi.

"Who's that?" I asked trying to liven the mood back up. They both looked at the photo I was pointing at.

"That would be Maxxie" Naomi laughed and so did Jasper "you'll have to meet him Ems, he's brilliant."

"Well if you say that then it must be true" I laughed.

"He really is" Jasper added "he's a dancer so he travels a lot but he's back for a couple of weeks" he nudged me "he'd love you."

We talked a bit about some of the other pictures for a little bit. One of my favourites though had to be four year old Naomi and Jasper covered in flour while a tall blonde woman laughed at them.

"Jas" a thick welsh accent came from downstairs "time for dinner you lot."

Jasper moved to the door "be right down welsh boy" he laughed and I could hear the guy downstairs laugh too.

"Less cheek from you frosty or I'll call Cook to come eat your portion" he laughed louder "he loves your mums lasagne."

I looked at Naomi a little bewildered by what was going on, she must have sensed my confusion.

"That's Shaun" she laughed "they're always like that, it's fun to watch" she took my hand in hers "come on, Rose's lasagne is amazing."

**Jasper's pov**

When we get into the kitchen I notice the Fitch's already sat at one side with Jake sat opposite James. I take my seat beside Jake as Emily then Naomi sit beside me. We sat in awkward silence for a minute before Rob spoke.

"So how do you like the college" he looked at me as he asked.

"It's alright, cheers Rob" I nod to him "great having Kieran as our form tutor" I look at Naomi "never a dull moment eh Noams."

"Not with you two" she laughed as mum and Shaun brought the food over "looks great Rose."

"Thanks Naomi" mum beamed, she loves Naomi like the daughter she never had.

"You call your mum by her name?" Jenna asked looking at Naomi like she was contagious.

"No, Rose isn't my mother" Naomi replied shrugging her shoulders "my mums next door."

"Oh" she said "so are you Jaspers girlfriend then?"

I choked on the water I was drinking "no she's my sister" I replied coughing as I did so "same dad" I added when she looked at me like I was insane.

I looked round at Naomi and Emily both of whom appeared to be frowning at the older Fitch woman. I nudged Emily then reached around her to tap on Naomi's shoulder to stop them both from glaring at the woman on the opposite side of the table.

"This is great" James said sounding surprised as he shovelled a fork full of food in to his mouth "mums food tastes like bollocky wank shite."

I burst out laughing which set Naomi, Emily and Jake off before Katie and Shaun joined in.

"Good to hear it kid" Shaun said in his thick welsh lilt.

"When we get home that's ten reps on the naughty bar kid" Rob said although I could tell he was holding back a laugh of his own while Jenna just looked disgusted.

There was a steady stream of conversation about work between Shaun and Rob with a few different topics thrown in for the table at large. Jenna remained quite quiet though, she gave me an uneasy feeling, something about her wasn't right. I could tell Naomi was feeling the same way as she glanced at me.

"So Jasper" Jenna started as she broke her silence after Rob helped mum and Shaun in the kitchen and James and Jake had gone upstairs "Katie tells me you and Emily have a lot in common."

"Yeah" I replied "looks like we do."

Emily gave me a nudge in the ribs "yeah Jasper and Naomi are great" she said with a smile.

"Yeah we all get on great" Naomi added and smiled at Emily who smiled back.

Jenna looked less than pleased with the exchange "got a boyfriend Naomi" she asked. Well someone's clearly a bigot I thought to myself.

"No" Naomi replied smiling sweetly "I'm gay."

Jenna looked at Naomi like she'd just told her she killed her mother. She looked from Emily to Naomi before standing up. The odd feeling I had about her was getting worse by the second.

"I think it would be best if we left" she said venom pouring from her words.

"It's alright" I said jumping in "I'll walk Emily and Katie home later."

She snapped her head round to look at me. I was right when I said there was something off about her. Fire flickered across her eyes as she stared at me.

"Naoms" I turned to look at her, she nodded and got up heading over to the cupboard behind our seats. She opened it and through me a revolver loaded with silver bullets and a small glass bottle filled with a blue liquid. Emily and Katie gasped and Jenna let out a serpent like hiss.

"We're hunters" I looked straight into Jennas eyes "you know what we'll do if you hurt innocents."

She stepped back "didn't realise there was your sort around here" she sneered.

"We're everywhere" I told her and shrugged "are you going to comply?"

"What the fuck is going on" Katie yelled.

"Your mums…. What a witch?" I asked looking at Jenna.

"Sorceress actually" she laughed evilly "got a nicer ring to it."

"I'll bet, you didn't answer my question though" I took a step forward "will you comply?" I looked at Emily and Katie "for your children's sake."

She looked at her kids with a flicker of empathy in her eyes before turning back to me "of course not" she laughed as she threw a ball of fire onto the table and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

I shot into action running to the kitchen to get water to put the fire out. It didn't take long to extinguish with Rob and Shaun's help. We all just stood there for a moment looking at the spot where Jenna disappeared.

Fuck me, I thought as I looked along with the others. Explaining this is going to be a barrel of laughs, I better call Markus.


	8. A Lot To Take In

**I'd just like to take a moment to plug my skins/ walking dead fic, it's called Skin Crawl. I'm really enjoying it and can't wait to get onto season 2, believe me good zombie times to be had so yeah thanks and I hope you enjoy. : )**

**Jasper's pov**

"He's on his way" I said as I came back into the dining room.

"Good" Naomi let out the breath she was holding.

I looked at the Fitch family all sat at the table with cups of tea. I know tea doesn't really make everything better but it's a habit I picked up from Gina.

"Hey Jake" I pulled him over to the side "can you go grab my swords and the chest under my bed?"

"Why can't you go?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave them in case something happens."

He nodded and walked off. I returned my attention to the people in front of me, keeping my eyes on Emily and Katie.

"I know you have questions and I promise we'll answer them honestly but you have to understand that it's our job to keep this stuff from humans" I said to them, they all turned to look at me.

"So what are you then?" Rob asked more curious than angry about what had happened before "you say humans like you aren't one."

"Essentially we are" I started, gesturing to Naomi and myself "the only difference is that we have a different gene along with the human ones and that makes us faster, stronger, quicker to heal, heightens our senses a little, makes our eyes glow" Emily looked straight into Naomi's eyes "and it means that we have a duty to protect people."

"So what's our mother then?" Emily asked, she also didn't seem bothered by the fact that we're not one hundred percent human, actually she appeared more pissed off with her mother.

"A sorceress of some sort" I ran a hand through my hair "we won't know more than that until Markus gets here, he's the expert you see but what I do know is that her chosen element seems to be fire" I furrowed my brow as I tried to remember everything that happened "she may also have something to do with snakes."

"Snakes" Naomi's eyes widened "that can't be good Jas."

"No, I agree" Markus's voice grabbed everyone's attention as he entered the room followed by Cook and Maxxie. He placed his brief case on the table and popped it open taking out three syringes and three vials.

While he started to set up his equipment Jake came back with my swords and chest.

"Thanks buddy" I said as he put the chest on the table in front of me and handed me the swords, I passed one to Naomi and we quickly went about attaching them to ourselves.

I opened the chest taking out a holster and attaching it to my thigh before picking up my Colt Python and loading it before stashing it in the holster. I grabbed some bullets and stashed the ammo in my pocket before sliding the chest towards Naomi so she can gear too. I turned to check the twins who appear to have their eyes glued to Markus while he works.

"Okay" Markus said once he was set up "if you three would agree I'd like to do a blood test to check if any supernatural abnormalities have been passed on" he was looking at the Fitch children.

"Okay" Emily was the first to agree.

"You mean I could have like super powers" James asked with a grin on his face.

"Not exactly but kind of, yeah" Naomi answered.

"Fucking eh, I'm in."

"I don't even see why we should believe you" Katie piped up "I mean what proof is there that you aren't just taking the piss."

"The charred kitchen table is pretty good evidence as far as I can see" Cook chimed in "and the fact that your mum apparently vanished into thin air and if that ain't enough" he threw his arm around Maxxie "gayboy 'ere can show you his fangs."

"Fangs?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I'm a vampire" Maxxie chuckled lightly.

"Yeah right and I'm a bloody werewolf" she rolled her eyes.

"No you're not I would smell it a mile off" Maxxie winked at her and flashed his fangs at her.

"Oh my god you're telling the truth!" she screeched.

"Yes we are Miss Fitch so please could I take a blood sample" Markus asked as he finished up with James.

Katie agreed and Markus took her sample. He spent a few minutes on each one trying to find anything other than human in their blood. While we waited I filled in Cook and Maxxie while Naomi sat with Emily's hand in hers.

"Hmm… there's a hint of something in Emily's blood but it isn't any species of sorcerer I've seen" he turned to look at us "Katie appears to be all clear but I'm afraid James has slight traces."

"Wait so what's in Emily's blood?" Naomi asked.

"I hate to ask" Markus said whilst fiddling with his glasses "but Rob, are you sure you're Emily's father?"

"Of course I am what sorta' question is that" Rob stood up.

"I'm sorry but I had to ask" Markus looked at me and Naomi now "she has traces of the hunter gene but not enough to have activated yet, she should be active at eighteen if my calculations are correct."

"But how can that work" I asked as I tried to do the puzzle in my head "it goes from parent to child a hundred percent of the time unless…."

"Unless it's contaminated with something else" Naomi finished.

"Of course" I shouted "Rob, what's your wife's maiden name?"

"Mcguire, why?" Rob answered looking confused.

"An old gene line" Markus explained "a lot of male hunters were known to father children with numerous partners so that there were more hunters in the world, female hunters were less likely to bother with children especially in the early days since it meant they'd have to keep their head down until the child was born. The Mcguire line didn't want to taint the gene with humans they saw them as unfit which has never been the case but the Mcguires disagreed, they kept they're gene line pure until two generations ago one of their daughters fell in love with a wizard, they had run off together and had a boy and two girls. The boy had been blessed with both sets of genes, the eldest girl had the hunter gene and the youngest only had the sorcery gene, it's been rumoured that she was bitter about that." He paused for breath looking at Emily "looks like the hunter gene skipped a generation when you shouldn't have it at all but since the bloodline was kept pure for hundreds of years it's not entirely impossible."

"Fucking hell" Katie mumbled "that's a family history lesson and a half."

"You okay Ems?" Naomi asked concerned.

"Yeah" Emily replied smiling slightly at her "just a lot to take in." 

"Believe me I know" Naomi replied.

"So what happens now?" Rob asked looking at his children.

"I think it would be best if James and Emily stayed at the cabin" Markus answered "James's powers could come through at any time and Emily may need protecting from her mother."

"Jenna wouldn't hurt her own daughter" Rob protested.

"Maybe" Markus mused "but she knows Naomi and Jasper are hunters now and since Emily and Naomi are so… close" he glanced at their still joined hands "I think it would be best if she stayed at the cabin, it's protected so only the people I want to see it can."

"Naomi and me will stay with her and James Mr Fitch" I said backing up Markus "it really is the safest place."

"What about me?" Katie piped up.

"You are, as far as I can tell, completely human" Markus told her "but if it would make you feel better you can stay at the cabin also, although you will still have to go to college just like Mr Cook does."

"You live with him?" she asked Cook.

"Yeah, have done for a good two years" he replied shrugging.

"Well then it's settled, Mr Oliver, Mr Cook and I will take Mr Fitch home and get his children packed and Jasper and Naomi will go do a patrol before joining us."


	9. Homely

**Sorry for the time between updates, I was ill for a couple of days then I got lazy not going to lie, but here we are :) enjoy!**

**Emily's pov**

This has definitely been the strangest night of my life so far. It's just not really sinking in yet I mean how am I supposed to process the fact that my mums a witch, my brother has dormant magic powers and I'm some sort of super being whose job it is to 'protect folk from the bad guys' as Cook put it. And Naomi and Jasper, they're off somewhere with swords (yeah swords) dealing with god knows what and I'm going to have to learn to do that too.

So here I am, packing up whatever I can to go stay at the cabin for my protection. I don't really believe that my mum, no matter how much of a bitch she is, would actually harm her children (well not Katie and James anyway). At least I'll have Katie and James there, Cook and Maxxie said that they'll be there if we need anything and Jasper and Naomi are going to move into the cabin with us so that they can protect us in case something happens. Markus said that it was just a precaution for when James' and I's powers come in but I could tell from the look in her eyes that Naomi was concerned about my mother and what she was capable of.

Cook was through helping James pack while Markus was putting some sort of charm on the house to alert him if anything suspicious was happening since I asked about dad being safe. Maxxie was in mine and Katie's room helping us, well mainly Katie but I'm more than capable packing a few things by myself.

"We're ready" came Cooks voice from the doorway "gonna go downstairs and wait, hurry up yeah."

"No worries Cook we're almost done" Maxxie replied then turned to us "ready ladies?"

"Yeah" I said throwing my backpack on my shoulder and trying to lift the gym bag containing most of my belongings.

Noticing my struggle Maxxie took my bag in one and Katie's in the other and winked at us before disappearing down the stairs. Katie stood there looking impressed for a moment while I shook my head at her and we both joined the others downstairs.

Markus, Cook and Maxxie stood at the door and waited while we said a tearful goodbye to our dad and Markus promised him that he'd be able to visit which made him smile. We started to make our way to the cabin, not that I knew where the hell it was, and I noticed we were heading back towards Jasper's house but thought it better not to ask since they were the ones who knew where they were going. Once we got to his house Markus opened up a gate into the back garden and we went down the path right to the back fence where he opened another gate and lead us through into the woods. Katie grabbed my hand and squeezed it, obviously still not a fan of the dark Katiekins I thought to myself. We must have walked for a good ten minutes with Markus leading us before we saw it. It was a large lone standing house made from wood. Markus opened the door and ushered us in before turning to Cook and Maxxie.

"Put Emily's things in Naomi's room, Katie's in the room next door to Effy and James' in the room next to that" he told them, they nodded and headed upstairs.

"Effy lives here too?" Katie asked.

"Quite often" Markus replied "now you three I have to cover some ground rules" he explained "don't go into the basement without supervision, especially you young man" he looked directly at James "wouldn't want any of you to get hurt, you may read the various books and scrolls in the living room and library area as long as you return them to their proper place. Always read labels when in the kitchen, you might end up eating potion ingredients and that wouldn't be good, also the small fridge in the corner is full of blood so best not touch that" Katie grimaced as he said that "we sometimes have guests in the attic so refrain from going up there on your own please and under no circumstances go up there during the full moon and try your best to ignore the werewolves up there."

"Werewolves" James said with excitement in his voice "brilliant."

"Yes well, Christopher and Mr Jones stay in cages in the attic every full moon for their own safety and the safety of others, so do not go up there when they are in there."

"Mr Jones?" I asked "you mean JJ?"

"Yes, lovely boy" Markus replied "now follow me and I'll show you to your rooms."

We followed him up the stairs and onto the landing, the long corridor to the left had eight doors and to the right were two doors.

"To the right are two bathrooms, boys on the left girls on the right, there are separate bathrooms for no other reason than trying to keep the place tidy" Markus explained "to the left are the bedrooms, on the left are Cook's room, Maxxie's room, Jasper's room and Naomi's room, to the right Effy's room, Katie's room, James' room and a spare room" he turned to me "Emily I thought it best if you stayed with Naomi for at least a few nights so that you are properly protected."

"Is she alright with that?" I asked not wanting to intrude.

"Yes she is perfectly fine with it" he answered a smile playing on his lips "now I will leave you to get settled if you need anything Maxxie and Cook will help you since I'm off to do some research" he turned to leave "oh and Naomi and Jasper shouldn't be long, goodnight" and with that he disappeared downstairs and out of sight.

"Night bitches" James said then disappeared into his room.

"I don't want to be apart from you Emsy" Katie said her voice making her sound like a small child.

"I'm only across the hall Katie and if you need someone James is right next door you could always ask Jasper is you can room with him for a couple of nights I'm sure he'd be fine with it" I said trying to reassure her.

She sighed "okay" she said as she hugged me tightly "night lezza."

"Night Katie" I replied as we separated and went into our separate rooms.

Naomi's room was fairly simple. A double bed, sofa, bookcase, chest of drawers and wardrobe made up the room with a few photos and weapons hanging on the walls. I looked around taking in my surroundings, I took a deep breath and the room smelled distinctly of Naomi, I wished she'd be back soon. I looked at the double bed and then it hit me, we're going to be sharing a bed, I was sure I blushed as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I shook the thoughts from my head and decided sorting some of my stuff would be better than just sitting waiting for her to come back because if I was being honest with myself, I kind of missed her.


	10. I Could Get Used To This

**Naomi's pov**

"I fucking loved this shirt" Jasper sighed "fucking blood demons, I mean this isn't blood it's black fucking sludge" he huffed wiping his sword on his now ruined shirt.

"You know that they're called blood demons because they use their saliva to congeal people's blood which they then proceed to eat" I said trying to be the voice of reason.

He sighed again "yeah I know" he sheathed his sword "best be getting back."

We started out walk back to the cabin when something caught my eye. I turned to see a pair of piercing blue eyes similar to ones I know pretty well. He was standing, cigarette in hand watching us with a sad look on his face. Jasper turned to look at the same spot I was when he realized what I was looking at a sad smile crept onto his face.

"You don't have to hide in the shadows Tony" he let a small chuckle escape his lips "no point in hiding she knows when you're around and when I've seen you."

Tony sighed dropping his cigarette and walking over to us "I know I just can't bring myself to go see her."

"She understands Tone, she just wants to hear from you every now and then" I explained.

"I know Noams but it's hard, I almost killed her once I don't trust myself not to do it again."

"That wasn't your fault Tone" Jasper said his voice laced with guilt "it was mine, I wasn't doing my job right, I should have protected you both better than I did."

"Never think like that Jas" Tony said wrapping Jasper in a hug "you've protected her ever since we met, especially when I couldn't."

"Just come see her" I said "Maxxie's here for another week and a half, come round and see them both, they miss you like crazy."

"Yeah I could smell his scent on your clothes" he said with a small laugh letting go of Jasper "well, I was pretty sure I could, bit hard considering you're covered in rancid demon guts."

I laughed "don't get him started, ruined his shirt."

"Well I did love this shirt" Jasper said looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'll send you one for your birthday" Tony laughed "well I better go, gonna' go in by and see Chris before the full moon."

"Be sure and see Sid and Cassie while you're at it and at least think about coming to see Effy and Maxxie" I said.

He nodded before turning and disappearing back into the shadows. Jasper and I watched him go before turning and continuing our walk to the cabin. We walked in silence; there was no need for conversation all the time when you were with someone as much as we were together. The walk back took us no time at all and before I knew it we were opening the front door. I checked my watch, 1am bloody hell we were late. We silently climbed the stairs parting ways at the top, Jasper went straight to shower off the demon blood and I went to grab clean clothes before doing the same. I quietly crept into my room knowing that Emily would be sleeping and went straight to the drawers, pulling out my pig shirt and a pair of long pyjama trousers. I took off the holsters I was wearing and hung them on a peg on the wall and took off my shoes and leaving them in the corner before heading for the shower.

When I came back from the bathroom I through my blood covered clothes in the basket and looked to the bed. Emily was curled up under the duvet cuddling my pillow, she looked adorable, I didn't notice when I came to get clothes because I was too busy trying not to make noise. I carefully pulled back the cover and got into bed, I didn't want to disturb her so put my arms under my head as a make shift pillow. Right when I was about to drift off I felt an arm wrap around me and smiled myself to sleep.

**Emily's pov**

I woke up alone in the bed. I know Naomi came back last night because I heard her but didn't say anything, just waited until her breathing evened out and wrapped my arm around her.

I got up and got dressed, Markus said I wouldn't be going to college for the rest of this week so that I could adjust and learn some basics, so I put on some black skinny jeans and red tank top. I left the bedroom and was immediately hit by the smell of someone cooking pancakes, I could get used to that. When I got to the kitchen I saw Katie, James, Cook and Markus sat at the table and Maxxie stood at the stove flipping a pancake, but no Jasper or Naomi.

"Morning Emilio" Cook bellowed when he saw me "sleep alright yeah?

"Yeah great thanks" I smiled and sat beside Katie "where are Jasper and Naomi?"

"Training" Markus answered taking a sip from his coffee "down in the basement" he added before I could ask "you can go look if you want but stay in the doorway so you don't distract them."

"Come on Red, quick peek then pancakes" Cook said throwing his arm around my shoulders.

We walked down the stairs to the basement and Cook opened the door allowing the sounds of clashing metal to fill my ears. We stepped into the doorway and stood there watching. Naomi and Jasper were both dressed in basketball shorts and tank tops wielding swords. I knew I was there to see what sort of training they were doing because I was interested, I mean I'm going to have to learn all this too, but I couldn't help when my mind wandered to how much skin Naomi had on show. I was brought out of my thoughts when Jasper twisted Naomi's sword with his own making it slip from her hand and land with a clang on the floor.

"Looks like I win" he said breathlessly with his sword pointed at Naomi's chest "do you surrender?"

She raised her hands in surrender before laughing "never" she kicked him in the stomach and he dropped his sword. She turned him onto his front and got on his back holding his arms in place "do you surrender?"

"It'd be no fun if I did" he said before flipping her off of him. They both got up throwing kicks and punches at each other. It looked almost choreographed, one would attack and the other would block it over and over. They were both pretty out of breathe at this point so when Jasper swiped Naomi's legs out from under her, she went down like a ton of bricks. He put one knee on her stomach to pin her down but she was too quick, she grabbed the front of his tank top pulling him down so she could head-butt him. He rolled off her clutching his nose, before they both burst out laughing.

"Nice one Naomikins" Cook went over patting her on the back.

"Think you actually broke it this time" Jasper laughed taking his hand from his nose and looking at the blood in his hand "yep, definitely broke."

"Sorry Jas" she laughed, she must have only just noticed I was there, she smiled when she saw me "Cook take him up and bandage his nose before it sets, don't want to have to break it again."

"Hey" she said to me as the boys went upstairs "were you watching us?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, god she looks hot when she does that.

"Yeah" I answered with a small laugh "I was interested in what sort of training you were doing so Cook brought me down."

"Sure you didn't just want to see me in shorts?" she asked smirking. She held my gaze for a minute before we both burst out laughing.

"I'm sure but that was an added bonus" she started laughing again.

"Come on Fitch" she said taking my hand "I smell pancakes and breaking your brothers bones tends to build an appetite" I laughed then looked at our joined hands while we made our way to the kitchen. Yep, I could definitely get used to this, even with all the supernatural stuff thrown in.


	11. What Do You Want To Know?

**Naomi's pov**

"Okay kids the plan for today is this" Jasper called to everyone around the table "Cookie is gonna' pick up JJ from college, I'm gonna' go down to JNJ and cover Chris's shift so that he can get Kyle settled before the moon which leaves Naomi to teach Emily and Katie how not to die for when we go back to college" he smiled.

"Wait, the full moons tonight?" Katie asked.

"That it is Katiekins" Cook replied "means we got two werewolves and a kid sleeping over."

"A kid?" Katie asked again.

"Yeah Chris's son Kyle stays on the full moon when Jal's away on work" I explained, she still looked a little confused though, I sighed before continuing "Jal is Chris's girlfriend, she's a session musician so she travels to where she's needed, she's in London at the moment."

"I love the little munchkin" Maxxie said with a smile "been ages since I've seen him."

"Well he's going to be super excited to see his uncle Maxxie" I told him.

"Right well I better go" Jasper announced getting up "gotta' shower before I go to work" he laughed and left the room.

"Where does he work" James asked curiously.

"His stepdad Shaun owns a Skate shop" I answered "we both help out whenever it's needed and Freds does weekends."

"What does JNJ stand for" Emily asked, well at least someone remembered information from earlier in the conversation.

"Our initials" I replied with a smile "he's a soppy twat when he wants to be."

"I think it's sweet" she said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah" I conceded "I suppose it is."

After we'd finished up breakfast and Jasper left for work I took Emily and Katie down to the basement to start. Markus thought it'd be best if he taught James which I agreed to, it'll probably be enough of a struggle getting Katie into it never mind taking my eyes off Emily long enough to teach all three of them.

I led them down to the basement and laughed as their eyes went wide to take in their surroundings. I shouldn't be surprised really it is an impressive sight, I looked at Emily while she looked around in awe. I racked my brains for the reason why I mean it's not like she hadn't seen it already today. Of course, I mentally slapped myself; she was watching Jasper and me and not her surroundings. I smiled a little at the thought but was snapped out of it by the voice of the wrong twin.

"Right lezza" Katie said putting her hand on her hip "what we doing then?"

"Katie" Emily sighed visibly annoyed.

"What?" Katie asked "I'm being nice."

I rolled my eyes and let out a small chuckle. I was already getting used to Katie and she's actually pretty funny and not the total bitch she comes across as. I sat cross legged on the mats and Emily and Katie copied.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked them "better to know what you want then I can start on what I think you should know."

"How many hunters are there?" Katie asked.

"In total I have no idea, here in Bristol just Jasper, Markus, me and now Emily" I answered.

"Do you know any others though?"

"Yeah, we've met a few from different areas like Lindsey and Damian when we went to Swansea to visit Shaun's family and Markus's friends Jenny and William do what Markus does, they train and keep an eye on younger hunters from their areas" I explained.

"So there are places like this all over the country then?" Emily asked.

"Not just the country, all over the world" I told them and they looked surprised.

"How does it work?" Katie asked her brow furrowed "I mean there like, has to be someone in charge of it all yeah?"

"Sort of" I began "there's a higher council made up of three of the eldest hunters along with a witch, two vampires, two werewolves" Katie gave me a questioning look "they insisted on even numbers, vampires and werewolves no matter if they're on the same side still don't agree all the time" she seemed satisfied with that "it's not just the eight of them though, they have like a whole department of hunters, vamps, wolfs and a bunch of other magical beings who send out assignments and stuff."

"Okay" Emily said after a minute of silence "so JJ is a werewolf?"

"Yeah"

"Anyone else we should know about?" she asked tentatively.

"No more werewolves apart from Chris who you'll meet tonight" I let out a laugh when she raised her eyebrow at me, it was cute "well Maxxie is a vampire…"

"Yeah we kind of already know that one" Katie huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I know" I continued "Effy is a telepath" Katie gave me a look of confusion "she reads minds" I clarified "Panda is a seer which means she has visions, our friend Cassie is a witch and so is Jasper's cousin Franky."

"So everyone else is human" Katie asked.

"Yep Jake, Thomas, Cook, Freddie, Sid, Jal and Kyle" I smiled "all human" Katie seemed pleased with my answer.

"Cooks human?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yeah" I replied, she looked a little confused "he lives here, trains hard and knows pretty much everything that Jasper and I know which is impressive for a human" I tell them.

"Why?" Katie asked, I raised my eyebrows at her so she would elaborate, she sighed "why does he do all the stuff you guys do when he's a human?"

It felt like a punch to the gut. Of course they need to know but it isn't my place to tell them what happened but I also know the chances of Jasper wanting to delve back into subject isn't likely. I let out a sigh and rub my forehead.

"It's not my place to tell you about it" I looked at them both "tomorrow I promise, we'll sit down with Jasper and we'll explain I just need his consent."

Emily leaned over and patted my knee and looked into my eyes "is it something to do with Rory?" she asked gently.

"Yeah" I breathed out "it has a lot to do with him and how he died."

I snapped my head up when I heard a familiar voice call my name from upstairs. It seemed to grab Emily and Katie's attention too since they were staring at the doorway along with me when the small boy burst through and ran at me.

"Aunt Naoms" Kyle yelled as he threw his arms around me.

"Hey buddy" I smiled at him lifting him into arms and standing up "where's your dad?"

"Upstairs talking to specs" he said with a laugh.

"You've been spending too much time with Cookie" I laughed as he giggled.

He turned his head around to look at Emily and Katie, he made a cute pouty face for a minute like he was concentrating on what to say. When he was done thinking his eyes went wide like it was Christmas or something.

"Are you the same person?" he asked and I burst out laughing.

"No they're twins" I told him "they look really similar but they're not the same" he looked at them and then back at me and nodded.

"Where's unc Jas" he asked, I wonder if all kids change subjects that quickly or just him.

"He's working at grandpa Shaun's, why don't you go up and see your uncle Maxxie, and we'll follow you up in a minute" he eyes went wide as he scrambled from my grip at the mention of Maxxie's name.

"Okay aunt Naoms" he yelled as he started for the door "bye twins" he called before I heard him stomp his way up the stairs. I looked at Emily and Katie who were smiling like idiots at the small boy who'd just left the room. I shook my head, that kid can make anyone love him within minutes.

**Not a lot of action this chapter but setting up some backstory to come and action it's on its way.**

**OH! And how cute is Kyle, I sort of stole the name from Wonderland.**

**But anywho, read, review, have fun (hopefully) and if anyone needs some zombie action in their lives feel free to check out my Skins/Walking Dead crossover fic, I have one chapter, maybe two at a push left until season one is finished then I will probably move it into solely the Skins category just so it gets a bit more traffic. **

**Enough of my rambling, have a good one : ) x**


End file.
